The present invention relates to the meat industry and more particularly to a probe to aid in classifying meat in respect of tenderness.
Traditionally, meat, including beef, lamp and port, has generally been classified by means of inspection carried out preferably by a trained inspector. However, it is a disadvantage of this method that the classification is generally unreliable due to varying standards between inspectors, and that inspection is generally just a visual inspection.
Various devices have also been proposed to aid in detecting the tenderness of meat. These devices have generally been unsuccessful.